


Control

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/F, Masochism, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven stumbles upon  her captain in a  compromising position on the Holodeck. Janeway finds out that real people are better than Holograms.BDSM warning





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't related to the other two BDSM fics I wrote. This is actually the first one I started where Janeway is in control and it was titled such before I wrote the other two, so I'm leaving it as is. If masochism and sadism isn't your cup of tea, don't read. And if it is your cup of tea, leave me some lovely comments and Kudos please.

Seven of Nine, formerly a member of the Borg Collective, strode onto the turbo lift feeling highly annoyed.

“Computer, what is the location of Captain Janeway?” she asked coolly.

“Captain Janeway is in Holodeck 2,” came the automated response.

“Deck 6,” she said and the lift began to move.

Seven was annoyed because she had once again gotten into a disagreement with the Chief Engineer, B'elanna Torres. They were constantly “butting heads” as the captain called it. Today Seven had been increasing the power to the Astrometrics Lab to search for an M-class planet when B'elanna had come storming in demanding an explanation for a few minor systems being offline. When Seven had tried explaining it was only temporary, the half-Klingon had become belligerent.

They may have come to blows if Harry Kim had not walked in at that moment.

“Keep your implants off my power couplings,” B'elanna had snarled before storming off.

Seven was on her way to seek the captain's advice. Kathryn was her friend and could usually offer her advice on how to deal with people. When she reached the Holodeck, however, the doors were sealed shut. She frowned.

“Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway,” she said, tapping her combadge.

“Captain Janeway is Unavailable,” came an automated reply.

Seven frowned again. She had never known the captain to be unavailable. The captain always made time for her. She was probably running her DaVinci simulation. Using a Borg algorithm, she easily broke the command code on the door and entered the Holodeck.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her captain in what appeared to be an old castle, standing with a sort of whip in her hand in front of a naked blonde woman who was chained to the wall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Kathryn stared at her, her gray eyes a storm of emotion. Seven stared back as her brain quickly analyzed the situation and she recalled all the information the Borg had ever assimilated regarding human sexuality and dominance, including information she had researched herself.

“Oh,” was all Seven could say, knowing full well Borg did not say “oh”.

“Computer, freeze program. ...I suppose the Borg don't understand the concept of a locked door, Seven?” Kathryn asked wryly.

“I needed to talk to you,” Seven said, her eyes traveling from the lashes on the naked blonde to the whip in Kathryn's hand. Her stomach felt odd.

“About what?”

“...What?” Seven asked absently, eyes still on the whip as she tried to diagnose the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“What did you need to see me about, Seven?”

“I do not remember.”

“You have a photographic memory.”

“I am...malfunctioning,” she said.

Her mouth felt dry, her breasts ached, her abdomen felt warm and there was moisture between her legs.

 _I am aroused_ , she realized.

“Are you okay?” Kathryn asked, her voice softening slightly in concern.

“...Yes,” Seven decided.

“Are you confused?”

“Yes and no,” Seven answered slowly. “I have done extensive research on human sexuality. I understand some humans seek submissive partners and engage in various forms of copulation that stray beyond what society considers normal. You are in a position of power in your professional life, it seems logical that would bleed over into your private life. Alone in the Delta Quadrant you use the Holodeck to engage in your fantasies. No, I am not confused about this, captain.”

“What then?” Kathryn asked.

“I am confused by my body's reactions to the sight of you with the whip,” Seven answered simply.

Kathryn's eyes seemed to take on a darker shade of gray and she approached the former drone.

“Tell me what you're feeling, Seven,” Kathryn said in a soft, commanding tone.

“M-my heart rate is increased,” Seven stammered. _Borg do not stutter_. “My temperature has increased to-”

“Tell me what you _feel_ , Seven.”

“W-warm...nervous...confused...wet,” she said and she saw Kathryn's pupils dilate slightly, her nostrils flare.

“Wet where?” she asked, her voice low.

“B-between my legs, Captain, I feel...”

“What, Seven?”

“I wish for you to touch me,” she whispered, feeling not very Borg at all. This was irrelevant, sex was irrelevant, arousal was irrelevant...so why were her legs trembling as Kathryn reached out with one hand and touched her face.

“Touch you here?” Kathryn asked.

“N-no.”

“Where then?” she asked, trailing her hand down Seven's neck, across her chest and the swell of her breasts. “Here?”

“Lower,” Seven gasped, but Kathryn withdrew her hand.

“Seven, if we do this...you can tell no one. Ever. You must, until those Holodeck doors open, do as I say. Unquestioningly. Arguing will result in...punishment.”

“I find those terms acceptable.”

“Do not allow me to do anything that you do not _want_ to do. Do not enter into this just because you think it will please me. You can stop this.”

“Of course. I am Borg. You cannot force me to do anything.”

“Can I hurt you?” Kathryn murmured, raising the hand that held the flogger to brush it lightly against Seven's cheek.

“My nanoprobes repair damage,” she replied, feeling herself shiver.

“How quickly?” she asked curiously.

Seven glanced at the flogger before answering. It was dark red, made of replicated leather.

“I do not believe you can damage me with that, Captain,” she said, quirking her ocular implant. “But you are welcome to try.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Computer, delete characters and resume program. Re-seal the doors and override Holodeck safeties, authorization Janeway-Alpha-Six.”

“Holodeck safeties are offline,” the computer chimed as the classical music that had been playing resumed.

“Undress,” Kathryn commanded.

“I will comply,” Seven said, reaching for the clasp of her biosuit.

Kathryn gasped softly as Seven peeled off her biosuit. She kicked off her heels and removed the garment. Then she stood, hands clasped behind her back in her usual pose, naked and unabashed in front of her captain.

“God, you're beautiful,” Kathryn murmured, trailing the leather flogger tails over Seven's breasts. Pale pink nipples hardened and the Borg felt a rush of heat between her legs.

“How do you feel knowing the safeties are offline?” Kathryn asked, her voice husky and low. “Does that scare you?”

“No, Captain.”

“I'm not your captain right now, Seven... You will say 'yes ma'am' or 'no ma'am', understand?”

“Yes ma'am.”

Kathryn was still teasing her nipples with the flogger, sending jolts of electric energy through the Borg.

“You're not scared?” Kathryn asked, circling one nipple with her free hand.

“No ma'am,” she answered and gasped when Kathryn pinched her nipple lightly between her thumb and forefinger.

“How do you feel then, Seven?”

“...Excited,” she said, inhaling sharply as Kathryn pinched harder. “Aroused...”

“Good,” Kathryn whispered. “Very good... Do you ever experience fear?”

Seven did not answer right away and Kathryn pinched her nipple hard, causing the blonde to yelp in an all-too-human way.

“I asked you a question,” Kathryn commanded. “Are you ever scared?”

“Not of pain, Cap- ma'am,” she corrected as Kathryn squeezed her nipple.

“What are you afraid of, Seven?” Kathryn murmured, trailing the flogger along her stomach to her thighs. Seven hesitated and in one swift movement Kathryn struck her thighs with the flogger. Seven let out a cry of surprise and her knees threatened to buckle. The strike stung and a flood of information was sent to her cortical node. She almost missed the command.

“Answer me, Seven. What scares you?”

“Being alone,” she said on an exhale. “Ma'am. Losing...Voyager. Losing you. The Borg.”

“The Borg scare you?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good girl,” Kathryn whispered, trailing her flogger lightly over the sensitive flesh of Seven's thigh. A fresh surge of excitement threatened to buckle Seven's knees.

“Come here,” Kathryn commanded, walking over to the wall where she'd had the holographic woman chained.

“You do not have to chain me. I will not move unless you tell me, ma'am,” Seven said, following her over.

“I know you won't but I don't want you focused on remaining upright. Face the wall.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant and obeyed. Kathryn set the flogger aside and took Seven's wrists, raising her arms above her head.

“Seems a shame to have those gorgeous breasts of yours pressed against the wall,” Kathryn said as she fastened the cuffs around Seven's wrists. “But it's temporary. I want to see what I can do to you.”

When the cuffs were fastened, she stepped back.

“Of course your ass is gorgeous, too,” she murmured and Seven let out a cry of surprise as Kathryn brought her hand down across her butt.

“Did that hurt?” Kathryn murmured.

“No ma'am,” Seven said truthfully.

It had been surprising, but it hadn't hurt.

“Did you like it?” she asked, her mouth close to the blonde's ear as she squeezed the soft globes of Seven's ass.

“I think so,” Seven answered.

“You _think_?” she asked, digging her nails lightly into the soft flesh.

“Yes. Yes ma'am,” Seven said, inhaling. “I liked it.”

“Good...that's so good...”

Kathryn brought her hand down again on the Borg's backside, then again and again... Seven did not make a sound as the captain struck her repeatedly. Her cortical node registered nine strikes before Kathryn moved away. Seven could feel the flesh of her ass was heated, could already feel her nanoprobes correcting the insignificant damage.

She turned her head to see Kathryn picking up the flogger.

“I didn't tell you to look at me, did I? Face the wall,” the redhead commanded.

A slight shiver went through Seven as she turned her face back towards the brick. She closed her eyes and tried to use her Borg-enhanced senses to determine Kathryn's movements. She could hear her captain's light footfalls, smell her familiar scent. Lavender mixed with the scent of sweat, like when they played Velocity together, only stronger. It invaded Seven's senses, made her dizzy. She felt a fresh flood of moisture between her legs and was unprepared for the strike of the flogger against her back.

She let out a cry more of surprise than pain. It _had_ hurt but as her nanoprobes swarmed to the site she understood how it was pleasurable. The release of endorphins in her brain was quantifiable. She liked it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn waited a minute to see if Seven would tell her to stop. She didn't. Kathryn peeked around to see the Borg had her eyes shut, a small smile playing on her lips.

 _Guess our resident Borg has a masochistic streak_ , she thought gleefully.

She knew this was wrong. On so many levels. Seven was a member of her crew. She was her captain, her mentor...but Seven had interrupted her in the middle of a play session and it was hard to turn it off. She had intruded and now she was chained up, naked and willing...

With a flick of her wrist Kathryn brought the flogger down across her back again. Seven gasped but did not cry out. She struck her again and again, keeping time with the beat of the music.

After several minutes Kathryn stopped to admire her work. The pale flesh of Seven's back was warm and red. She frowned slightly when she saw her ass looked as though it had never been touched. She gave several quick lashes to her ass, only to see the red of her back fading.

“Nanoprobes,” she muttered to herself, frowning.

“...Ma'am?” Seven asked, without moving.

“Just thinking I may need a different tool. Are you okay with that?” she murmured, trailing her fingernails lightly down the Borg's spine, pleased with the shiver she elicited.

“You may do whatever you like to me, C- ma'am,” Seven said simply, causing a surge of moisture between the captain's thighs.

“I can?” she murmured, pressing herself close so she could trace the curve of Seven's ear with her lips.

“Yes ma'am.”

“Can I...bruise you? Hm?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“How about...cut you? Can I carve my name into your back?”

A shudder went through the Borg and Kathryn could tell if she wasn't chained her knees would have given out and she'd be on the floor.

“Yes ma'am,” she whispered.

“Good...very good girl,” she murmured, kissing her pale shoulder before going over to the chest in the corner.

She put the blue flogger back in its place and dug through her toy box until she found what she was looking for.

She walked back over to the blonde, unsheathing the small silver dagger as she did. She pressed the flat side of the blade against Seven's shoulder.

“Do you know what this is?” Kathryn asked.

“A metal, composed of 86.4% silver and-”

Kathryn withdrew the blade and gave her a swift smack on the ass with her open palm.

“Smart ass,” she growled and smiled.

Carefully she pressed the tip of the blade to the Borg's skin. She heard Seven inhale deeply and her smile widened. Experimentally she dragged the blade slowly down her back, leaving a thin red line in its wake.

“How does that feel?” she asked, watching the blood well to the surface.

“Sharp,” she answered.

Kathryn gave her another hard smack on her ass.

“I'm gonna beat that smart ass mouth right off of you,” she growled.

“How can my posterior be smart? It does not possess brain matter.”

Kathryn paused a moment, brow furrowed.

“Do you really not know what that means or are you being facetious?”

“I know what it means. I was hoping you would hit me again,” she admitted.

“Bad girl,” she said, smacking her ass again. “I'm going to do so much worse than that to you, beautiful...”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

The blood had clotted without actually dripping from the wound she had inflicted on Seven's back. The Borg hissed softly as Kathryn made several more cuts. She didn't stop until she had carved her name into Seven's back. She stepped back, smiling sadistically, wanting to burn the image into her mind.

“How long will your nanoprobes take to fix that?” she inquired, inspecting the blood on the tip of the knife. The Borg didn't respond or give any indication she'd heard her and Kathryn frowned.

“Seven?”

“...I'm sorry, what did you say?” Seven murmured sluggishly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I was focused on...feeling.”

“What are you feeling?”

“Good. Pleasure. It is...strange. Intense. It should be irrelevant.”

“Is it irrelevant?”

“No ma'am.”

“Good girl,” she said with a smile. “How long will it take your nanoprobes to repair your back?”

“I do not know. An hour at most.”

“Excellent,” she said, pleased.

Kathryn held the knife between her teeth a moment and grabbed Seven by her shoulders. With a little effort she turned the Borg so her back was to the wall. Kathryn admired the sight of her chained to the wall, her pale full breasts untouched. Her eyes were still closed. Kathryn reached around and unpinned Seven's blonde hair from its severe twist, letting it fall around her face. She stepped back and took the knife from between her teeth.

“You can open your eyes, Seven,” she said.

Her sapphire eyes blinked open. She gazed at the captain evenly, her eyes full of desire and unwavering trust. The sight made Kathryn gasp softly, then she smiled.

She grabbed one of Seven's voluptuous breasts with her free hand, rubbing her thumb roughly over the hard nipple. She brought the tip of the knife to Seven's chest and pressed lightly, just hard enough to draw blood. Blue eyes blinked at her. Slowly she dragged the knife down, tearing through her flesh, stopping just short of her nipple. A drop of blood swam from the cut and Kathryn lowered her head to catch it on her tongue. She flicked Seven's nipple with the tip of her tongue, drawing a ragged gasp from the Borg.

“You like that?” Kathryn murmured, tasting the salty slightly metallic flavor of her skin and blood.

“Yesss...” Seven hissed as Kathryn moved the knife to her other breast. The captain paused.

“Tsk tsk... You did not say ma'am,” she said disappointedly. She withdrew the knife and felt a rush of pleasure as Seven whimpered.

“I'm sorry ma'am,” she said. “Please...”

“Please what?” Kathryn taunted, cocking her head and smirking. “What do you want?”

“Please ma'am...please touch me,” she said softly, her blue eyes pleading.

“You're so beautiful,” she said, touching her cheek just below her optical implant. She trailed her fingers lightly down her jaw, her neck, down her chest, smearing the blood on her breast. Seven's eyes closed when she reached her nipple. She pinched it lightly before continuing her path down the Borg's body. She felt her begin to tremble as she crossed her flat stomach. When she ran her fingers through the damp blonde curls between her legs, she groaned loudly.

“You're so wet,” Kathryn whispered, slipping a finger between her slick folds.

“Captain!” Seven cried, arching her back against the wall. Kathryn did not bother reprimanding her, she knew Seven was getting desperate and if she was honest with herself, the sound of the Borg calling her 'captain' was hot.

“Poor Seven,” she cooed, sliding her finger back and forth through the wet folds, making her squirm. “So desperate for relief aren't you sweet girl?”

“Y-yes ma'am. Please...”

“Please what? Fuck you? Is that what you want?” she asked, slipping her finger inside Seven's tight hole.

“Yes please,” she whimpered and Kathryn could see tears in her blue eyes now. “Please fuck me captain.”

Kathryn found Seven's clit with her thumb and began to rub circles around it. Immediately she felt Seven's walls begin to clench around her finger.

“That's it, good girl. Come on, Seven, cum for me. That's my girl.”

Seven's body stiffened and she came with a loud cry. Kathryn held her finger in place, fascinated with the way the warm velvety walls felt around her finger.

 _This is so much better than a hologram_ , she thought to herself, grinning.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

When Seven went limp, Kathryn withdrew her finger and stepped back. She watched the blonde dangling limply from the chains, not moving. Her blue eyes were half-closed and dazed. The scent of her arousal was strong and stirred something almost primal in Kathryn.

She licked Seven's juices from her fingers, then unfastened the chains. Seven slid to the ground, her back against the wall.

“Face the wall, on your hands and knees,” Kathryn ordered, then added with a smirk. “When you can move that is.”

While Seven recovered from her orgasm, Kathryn returned to her toy box. She replaced the knife and found her double-ended strap on. She hadn't originally planned to use it on the blonde but the opportunity was too good to pass up. She took off her pants and inserted the larger end inside herself, knowing Seven wouldn't be able to handle it...yet.

When she turned back to Seven she was pleased to see that she had gathered enough strength to obey her and was on her knees, her wonderful ass on display. As she approached, Kathryn could see where her name was still carved in Seven's back, though it was almost healed.

“Spread your legs,” she ordered, smacking Seven's thigh and the blonde obeyed. Kathryn knelt and felt between Seven's legs, finding her dripping opening. She guided the head of her cock to Seven's entrance and the blonde whimpered.

“I love hearing you make that sound,” Kathryn said smugly. “Captain Kathryn Janeway...the captain who makes Borg whimper. I want you to beg for it, Seven. Let me hear you beg.”

“Please Captain,” Seven said, unabashed. “Please fuck me, make me cum again, please.”

“Good girl, that's my girl,” she said and Seven let out a cry as Kathryn slid her cock into her slowly.

Kathryn moved slowly at first, knowing Seven would need to adjust to the sensation of being filled. Before long Seven was begging for it harder and Kathryn began to thrust inside of her, feeling her own orgasm building.

“That's it, pretty girl, cum for me,” she hissed, grabbing a fistful of Seven's blonde hair, pulling her head back. “Cum for your captain.”

“Oh Captain!” she cried as her second orgasm came crashing down on her. At that Kathryn let loose, letting her own orgasm was over her. It was the best she had felt in a long time, every nerve ending in her body awash with pleasure. It was intense. It was amazing. And then it was over.

Kathryn pulled her cock out, panting, and Seven collapsed onto the floor. Kathryn sat, watching Seven heaving and trembling naked on the floor. When Kathryn caught her breath she got up, put her toy away, and got dressed. Then she stood, watching Seven who had not yet moved.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a small smile.

“Yes,” Seven managed with a nod. “...I think I need to...regenerate.”

“Not yet.”

“Please I don't think...I can take anymore...right now. I'd gladly die trying but I do not think you want that.”

“No, I know you're exhausted,” Kathryn said with a chuckle. “Now comes to part where we transport back to my quarters and I hold you until you get some of your strength back and I can make sure you're okay. You can sleep, if you want. I just have to make sure you are okay.”

“I am undamaged,” Seven responded automatically.

“That's not the point. You are coming with me and laying down with me. Understand?”

“Okay,” Seven said, still sounding dazed. “I think I will like that.”

“You will. Computer, end program.”

 

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
